Merry 'Cestmas!
by AberrantScript
Summary: All Leni wants for Christmas is some loudcest and noncon between herself, Lori, and her little Lincy. Merry 'Cestmas everybody!
1. All She Wants For 'Cestmas

**Author's Notes:**

I've had this idea in my head for months now. I _was_ going to do it _after_ I finished _I Am Not a Pervert!_ but since anonymous789 implicitly challenged me to a game of loudcest war against my friend and rival, Flagg, I simply couldn't wait anymore. There's not a lot that happens in this chapter, but Leni personally gives you a very good idea of what will happen (starting in the very next one). It probably won't be very long and I'll make sure to have it _wrapped up_ by Christmas Eve~

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

MERRY 'CESTMAS!

Chapter 1: All She Wants For 'Cestmas

Leni sat at her vanity, stroking her angel hair with a pink kitty brush. She was humming _All I Want For Christmas_ as she reached stroke no. 20. Her mind was focusing on how those bristles felt while sliding through her silky layers. Stroke, stroke, _mmm~_

She brushed her hair _exactly_ fifty times every single night just to make sure she was at optimum beauty. But also because it felt _so_ _good!_ She looked into the mirror and saw all the little Christmas lights hanging around the room, the mistletoe she placed above the bedroom door, and the garland and tinsel strung out around her furniture.

Lori wasn't fond of the added decorations because Leni kinda, maybe, sorta went overboard with them… but Leni figured, deep down inside, her sister secretly adored the festivities just as much as she did, and that only made her hum that much more in bubbling joy.

She'd also taken the liberty of decorating Lincy's room, too. With mistletoe. Lots and lots and lots and _lots!_ of mistletoe~

Leni also took to putting on a bright red lipstick in the last few days and now Lincy and Lori always had little red lips all over their faces… on Lori's neck, behind her hair… on Lincy's feet and ankles beneath his socks… and maybe in a few less innocent places, like the cups in Lori's bras and the inside of Lincy's undies. They didn't know, of course. They were Leni's little secret santa gifts~

But just knowing that… right at that very moment… her lip marks were touching them in private places was a little arousing~

Oh, yeah, Leni might be _full of air_ as meanies liked to say, but she knew what sex was. When Lincy was born, she was only five, and she was fascinated with his little boy thingy from the very first day. When she was a preteen and stumbled upon _porn_ for the very first time… she knew that's what she wanted.

She saw pictures of women licking each other's girl thingy…

She saw young girls licking a boy's thingy and making yummy goo _cum_ out the very tip…

As she grew into adolescence her tastes became much more refined. Rather than searching for girls… she searched for _sisters_. Rather than searching for young men… she searched for _brothers_.

Perhaps she was too naïve to understand what roleplaying was… or maybe she just didn't care… but as Leni looked upon a "sister" riding her "brother's" thingy until his nice, yummy goo exploding into her secret place… that was _exactly_ what she wanted for Christmas.

But she had a dilemma.

Leni… also had another dark wish.

She kinda, maybe, sorta wanted to see Lori experience the same thing. Just… in a different way.

Leni sat her brush down and pulled out some red lipstick.

When she was fourteen, her parents finally decided to check the browsing history on the family computer and promptly grounded all of the older girls at the horrifying amount of _incest_ and _internal ejaculation_ and _siblings makin' babies_ that they found there… except pure, innocent, naïve Leni.

She knew in her heart it wasn't fair… but it was too embarrassing to confess!

Then, her parents finally got her a smartphone… and she was able to watch and read about sisters and brothers from anywhere, at any time. And that is when she finally had the time to delve into darker places.

The first time she saw an older sister get a little drunk at a party and her younger brother offered to take her home… and the girl got a little flirty and the boy couldn't take it… and she was flung to the bedsheets and tried to squirm away because "No, brother, it's not right!" but he didn't care as he ripped his clothes off in a hurry…

When Leni heard that girl beg him, " _Please!_ _Don't cum in me!_ " she heard herself whisper, "Do it. Cum in her. Make her yours!"

Now, two years later, she couldn't remember what that boy and girl looked like because the people she focused on while watching it were Lori and Lincy.

She wanted to see Lori get a little tipsy… or a little hung up in velvet cuffs and chains~ …and she wanted Lincy to take advantage of her.

Not only that, but she wanted herself to be there. To stroke her brother's sides and kiss his ear; to whisper into his very soul her desire for him to defile his oldest sister against her will; to make her his and then take Leni's virginity with his burning rod still coated in the purest mixture of incest and rape~

And if he didn't want to rape Lori, then she could grab his little boy thing and force him inside like the good big sister she was~

Leni gave the mirror a little red-stained smooch and then skipped over to her dresser in a flutter as she shed her clothes from her body. She pulled out a homemade dress, made from tinsel and red felt, that hung from her shoulders with two thin ribbons knotted into pretty bows that just begged for someone to unwrap her like a present~ It revealed a fair amount of cleavage and she couldn't risk the embarrassment of her bra straps being visible, so she went without~

Also, if she was going to get Lincy to stick his boy thing into her girl thing, then panties were an obstacle she'd do without, too~

Finally, she pulled out a cute santa hat and placed it on her head, tipping it so it settled sideways, its little cotton puff dangling past her ear. Then, she rolled on some white stockings that came up to her thighs. There were little presents and bows stitched into the pattern from her ankle to her thigh.

Who knows, maybe she'd spill something on them and need help changing her socks? And Lincy would reach up… and keep going and going until he discovers that his Christmas present was already unwrapped and waiting for him between his loving sister's long legs~

She sat down on her bed and thought about her plan for Christmas.

She was sixteen, gorgeously beautiful, and had the best family in the entire universe. There was totes _nothing_ she could ever have need of…

…except to lose her virginity.

…and _help_ Lori lose hers.

…and seduce her brother until he couldn't even see straight anymore~

As soon as she stepped outside her bedroom door, Leni would bring them to the very heights of sexual tension, force them into a room together, and orchestrate their loss of innocence into a spectacular display of rough animal passion and absolute love.

As she turned the knob and a single silk-clad foot touched down on the hallway's carpet, Leni was singing a melody of the sweetest tune:

" _All I want for 'Cestmas is my two siblings-_ "

She stepped onto the stairs.

"- _My two siblings, yes! My two siblings~_ "

She leaned over the banister, licking her lips when she saw Lori and Lincy sitting side by side on the couch in their own festive outfits.

" _Gee, if I could only have my two siblings-_ "

She imagined Lincy gripping Lori's shoulders and pushing her underneath the Christmas tree, unwrapping her skirt and panties like a brute tearing apart giftwrap, and sticking his thick, hard, and burning boy thingy into Lori's reluctant but oh-so-very aroused girl thingy… and filling her with the spirit of the season~

" _Then, I could wish you, 'Merry 'Cestmas!'"_

* * *

 **Random Note:  
**

You know what loudcest is lacking? A healthy dose of dubcon/noncon smut~


	2. White Christmas

**Author's Notes:**

I based most of this chapter on the reviews I got. I'm surprised it got so much attention, haha! I'm a grade-A pervert, fellas and gals, and I brought up a list of Christmas carols and just went to town on them. If there's something Christmas-y that you'd love to see perverted in Leni's game of incest, then feel free to mention it in a review!

I think there might be around 3-4 more chapters to go. I'm going to add a third blonde-haired angel... a character from one of Flagg's stories that you'll never guess in a million years~

PrincessIV, that _is_ incredibly hot~

Flagg1991, you don't know how hard I laughed at that!

anonymous789, you're actually right. Wow. Honestly, I didn't notice that Leni is always dark and kinky (or accidentally so) every time I write her. She'll go all out in this story, don't worry~

Nostalgiah, I built a lot of this chapter on your review. Thanks and have a _very white_ Christmas~

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

Chapter 2: White Christmas

Leni was biting her lip as she crept slowly on her tippy-toes toward the back of the couch. Mm-mm-mmmm! Lori and Linc looked so fuckable~ Her big sis was sitting cross-legged in short-shorts and a sweater. They were red and green with festive tinsel and bells sown into the sweater, courtesy of Leni. Her little bro was sitting on the other end of the couch playing a handheld game. He was dressed in festive pants and a shirt that she'd designed herself.

She loved making clothes for Lincy, because she got to measure him. She had to make sure his crotch, especially, had a nice, tight, scrumptious fit~

She reached the back of the couch and laid her arms on it, and her head on her hands. Her eyes looked down Lori's shirt. _Mmm, hello girls~_ Her eyes looked down at Linc's pants. _Annnnnd hello Lincy~!_

Her slippery tongue darted out to wet her lips.

It was really hard to choose which of her two siblings she'd corrupt into a crazy sex nympho first…

But she kinda _really_ needed Lincy on board so that the deflowering of Lori Loud goes smoothly.

But she also wanted to tease her big sis a little~

Her grin grew and her eyebrows curled until she looked like the self-satisfied Grinch.

With her hands on the back of the couch, she threw all her weight on the furniture as her lithely legs bounced her over, and up, and down onto both of their laps. She heard both of her siblings squawk and squeak in shock… embarrassment… and pleasure?

Her silky-clad toes had _accidentally_ landed in between Lori's thighs. Oops.

Her head, though, found a comforting pillow in Lincy's lap. _Mmm~_ She could feel his thingy against her cheek. Was it growing? She grinned widely as she nuzzled her cheek harder against it. Heh. It was growing _now!_

"What are you, literally, doing, Leni!?"

Leni hid her face in Lincy's lower stomach, rubbing her lips against his shirt. Her hands moved so one was on his thigh and the other was playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Nothing~!" She giggled.

Linc's breath hitched when her fingers slowly pulled his shirt up and over her head, and then her breaths were puffing against his bare skin. Goosebumps erupted across his body and he, shamefully, couldn't do anything to stop his erection.

Leni purred, the rhythm only exciting his boy thingy that much more.

" _I've been dreaming…_ "

She pushed her melodious lips to his quivering skin, spreading her warmth into his chilly body.

" _Of a white Christmas~_ "

Her toes curled inside her socks and starting wiggling in Lori's lap… searching for her girl thingy… trying to stroke her and excite her and prepare her for an explosion of holiday cheer~

She couldn't remember the rest of the words to that carol, so she moved on to something else just as naughty but a little peppier.

" _Oh, the weather outside is frightful…_ "

Her tongue grazed across his stomach, hidden from sight under his shirt, and fire built in his loins.

" _But the fire is so delightful~_ "

Leni pressed her lips to his belly button and dipped her tongue in there, applying a gentle suction. Her hand had slipped away from his shirt and over to his pants, wiggling inside like Santa Claus dropping down a chimney. And there at the bottom of his stocking, she found something hard and thick waiting for her delighted fingers.

 _Is that a lump of coal? My, my… you're a bad boy, Lincy~_

" _And since we've no place to go…_ "

She heard her sister squeak out as her big toe finally found its mark and wiggled against her core. The sound was beautiful when mixed with Linc's startled gasps.

" _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow~_ "

Her joyful thumb found the strong cord on his thingy and played him like a harp; plucking him, stroking him, making him utter sweet carols from his lips.

She purred into his stomach when she felt his body seize up and then spasm underneath her cheek. And warmth, fiery heat from the depths of his body, exploded against her cheek, and she felt the wetness soak through his pants. She nuzzled against it like an affectionate kitten.

It was definitely going to be a white Christmas that year~

* * *

When night rolled around just a couple days before Christmas, Lincoln opened his door sneakily and hurried inside. He hit the thumb lock and grinned like a mad genius.

In his hand was a bag of chocolates that the teach had given him at school, to be enjoyed during their vacation.

But in a house full of blood-thirsty chocoholics, one couldn't be too careful…

As he turned around, though, he dropped the bag… and his jaw… and his heart froze mid-beat.

" _Hello, Lincy~_ "

On his bed, his sister was sitting on her ankles, his knees spread out. She was dressed in a pair of forest-green panties with frilly lace and little red bows around the hem and a blood-red bra that clung to her chest tightly, making her perkier and fuller. On her head was that same santa hat, still crooked, still dipped onto one side. And her head was lazily tilted in the opposite direction of the cotton puff; her eyes were dark and pooled with desire.

"L-L-Leni?"

She arched her chest toward him, placing her hands on her thighs and bowing her arms inward to squeeze her breasts tighter together.

" _I thought you could deck my halls, Lincy; choose what giftwrapping you want me in on Christmas morning when you unwrap your present…_ "

On the bed beside her was lingerie. A sheer red camisole. A variety of panties and even a pair of boyshorts! There was a transparent dress just as blue as her sparkling eyes. There was a bra made from literal giftwrap paper… that'd be incredibly easy to rip off from her skin. And finally, an elf outfit that was green with candy-cane striped leggings and pointy shoes.

"H-how do we play?"

Leni grinned widely at him.

" _Cum onto the bed, Lincy, and dress me in whatever you want…_ "

He gulped; his heart thudded dangerously against his ribs; but his legs were moving. And before he knew it, he was kneeling on the bed beside his sister.

She was looking at him as she lay down against the sheets.

" _I'm your toy doll tonight, Lincy. Have fun~_ "

His eyes zeroed in on her undies… her bra and her panties… darting back and forth between them. His hand inched outward, but froze…

" _It's ok. You have to undress me so I can try on other clothes, remember?_ "

She was telling him it was ok. So, it was ok, right?

He felt light-headed, dizzy, but so, so excited.

His hand touched her stomach and his fingers slowly crawled to the undersides of her breasts. His eyes looked into her blue orbs one last time… and when she nodded and began humming _Little Drummer Boy_ , he let his fingers move how they wanted.

" _Cum… they told me… pa-rum pum-pum-pum~_ "

His back trembled and his pupils dilated when he cupped her chest in his palms and squeezed her full swell of flesh. She moaned beneath him, and that made him squeeze again… and again… and again.

" _My little Linc will see… pa-rum pum-pum-pum~_ "

He found the tiny clasp in the very front and he undid it, and opened her garment with twinkling eyes filled with wonder and magic. Her breasts… Leni, she was… _an angel heard on high._ Her flawless, snowy skin, as pure as a snowflake; her rosy, pink peaks like flushed cheeks after too much wintry fun; and her gentle fullness that filled his heart with longing and contentment like a blanket in front of a fireplace.

" _My finest gifts I bring… pa-rum pum-pum-pum~_ "

Lincy's eyes were sparkling just like _the star of Bethlehem_ as he slowly leaned down to her chest. His lips were open and panting a musical carol into the _silent night_.

Leni's lips cried out when he tasted her like sipping a cup of cocoa; suckled on her like enjoying a candy-cane; draped himself across her torso and groin and legs like tinsel and garland on the banister.

" _To l-lay before m-my k-king… ah-ha-ahhh~!_ "

She couldn't finish the song as Lincy enjoyed the most wonderful time of the year with his big sister, Leni.

They didn't get around to trying on any clothes, and the boy was too scared to slip off her panties. But that was ok. It was a great start for her Christmas wish list that year, and that's what mattered to Leni.

Besides… if she had to _persuade_ her brother in a slightly-less-than-consensual way to fill her stocking full to the brim with goodies this year… then, she was ok with that, too~

On the floor, that bag of chocolate wept, forgotten and forlorn, as an angel held her drummer boy to her chest; and, together, they fell asleep, dreaming of a white Christmas.

* * *

 **Additional Note:**

This is honestly the hottest depiction of Leni I've ever done, in my opinion. Is it really any wonder why she's my favorite~?


	3. Jingle Bells: Part 1

**Author's Notes:**

I won't ruin the surprise, but I will reference Flagg's story/chapter where this character can be found. They're basically the same though, and they end up in the same situation. So, if you like what I did here, make sure you check her out in Flagg's story~

I'm writing the second part to this chapter right after posting this. I hope to have it finished tonight, or tomorrow.

Flaggette, Merry Christmas. It's taken me a long time to do this prompt for you, and I hope you like it~ I know I did. I loved it _a lot_. It's either my new favorite or right up there with my best in _I Am Not a Pervert!_

LoudLurker, you're right. I think when Lori is busy caroling with Linc, Leni is gonna step out for some milk and find a mouse with her hand in the cookie jar~

anonymous789, I think I will give Leni and Lori a special moment together now~

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

Chapter 3: Jingle Bells: Part 1

The next morning, Leni was feeling pretty great! She was dressed in her cute elf outfit, which was a size too small, clung to her skin tightly, and left a great portion of her stomach bare. She changed her santa hat for a green elf hat, with a golden bell on the very tip that jingled with every one of her steps. Her legs were now clad in solid red stockings that went almost to the hem of her green miniskirt. She went without shoes, though, because she liked being able to wiggle them and get up to all sorts of mischief~

She danced across the living room, her eyes trained on Lincy as he sat beside Lori at the breakfast table.

Her family was all sitting down for a lazy meal of hot chocolate and candy. Oh, dad had made food, sure… but why eat anything else when you have chocolate before you? Liquid, hot, hard, cold, chewy, filled, etc.

Leni hummed.

Chocolate was a lot like sex, wasn't it?

Sex made Leni turn into gushy, gooey, chewy chocolatey goodness~

It made her brother hard and hot and thick, and he could give her a creamy filling~

 _Mmm~_ Leni liked that idea.

But she needed Lori to get her filling first.

She didn't know why, but she just didn't think it'd be perfect unless his thingy-rod was covered in Lori's hot, steamy, dripping chocolate… She _needed_ Lincy to put himself _and_ Lori inside her body at the same time.

There was no other way. It had to be done.

She sighed as she sat down on the ground, cross-legged, uncaring that anyone could look into the living room and see her bare sex. Her fingers grumpily pulled at the carpet and she pouted.

Yeah, she made some good progress last night, but was it enough?

She supposed she could always go out to a dollar store and buy some bleach and nail polish remover… She heard it was surprisingly easy to get your siblings to go nappy-nap when you mixed the two together and giftwrapped their faces with the potion of love~

Nah… she figured someone already beat her to it. Like, a Leni in some other version, while singing a peppy song, too!

Well, shucks.

Now, Leni had to think of something else to do!

Then, she heard a knock on the door, and Leni turned to it.

Who could possibly be out on the day before Christmas Eve?

She stood up and bounced over with a happy smile.

 _Maybe it's a stray mouse, cumming over to play~?_

She opened the door, and her eyes crinkled in confusion.

"Hello, Leni! Have you heard the good news about Christ's birth?"

Leni licked her lips as she looked at the girl.

Her name was Carol Pingrey. She was wearing a grey skirt that ended just an inch above her ankles, casual slips, a flowy, white blouse that managed to shroud her bountiful chest in modesty, a black coat that was cinched at her throat but opened up from her chest down, and a blue headband in her silky hair (arranged in a bun) with a little silver snowflake attached on one side.

Leni grinned widely.

"Why, no, I haven't, Carol. Why don't we go to my room and you can tell me all about it?"

Carol smiled as she stepped inside and removed her coat.

Her family was too busy ravaging the candy stock, so they didn't notice as Leni grabbed the girl's hand and led her up the stairs, and to the left.

Soon, Leni was sitting on her pink bedsheets and listening to Carol talk about _The Watchtower_. Her eyes began roaming down those buttons that started at Carol's throat and ended at a plain black belt that held her skirt tightly to her waist.

Leni's heart was speeding up.

She looked at all those layers covering up the girl, like an extravagantly wrapped present, and she knew right then and there...

Carol was what she was needing.

* * *

Lincoln was busy tearing the head off of a Santa when he felt a disturbing buzzing in his pants.

What the heck?

He looked down and felt it again. Then, he remembered! Duh, he had his phone on vibrate!

He pulled it out and opened the message.

On his little screen, he saw a HD image of Leni, sprawled naked on her bed in just her stockings, an elf hat, and a pink blanket that strategically covered all the naughty bits.

He choked when he read the message.

" _Cum and open your gift early, little brother~_ "

He shoved his candy aside and stood up on shaky legs.

He was already as hard as Santa's sleigh, as long as a reindeer's antlers, and with Rudolph's red nose guiding him Linc was going to deposit Leni's gift straight from his big sack and into her stocking~

* * *

Leni inched closer to Carol, letting her hand slither onto the girl's leg.

"So, the shepherds heard the good news from the angels and travelled to see the babe in the manger."

Leni pressed her shoulder against the girl, breathing low and deeply.

"I like babies, _Carol_ ~"

Carol coughed, scooting away a few inches.

Leni, giggling, followed her and sat on the edge of her skirt, trapping her.

" _Are you trying to escape?_ "

A light pink dusted Carol's cheeks when that voice husked in her ear. She turned to tell Leni how uncomfortable she was, but that girl reached her hand out to her shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

" _I thought you were trying to…_ convert _me~?_ "

That hand on Carol's leg slid up to her belt and plucked at the latch lazily. Leni grabbed the tract out of Carol's hand and set it aside.

"What are you doing?" Carol was blushing and maybe just a little flushed.

Leni moved her hand to Carol's stomach and gave the girl a nudge to lay down against the sheets.

" _I'm being a bad girl, Carol._ "

"Wha-"

Carol's eyes exploded when Leni's lips fell onto her neck, sucking on her flesh.

A sinful moan escaped her lips and she hurriedly clamped a hand down on her lips. She closed her eyes, hoping an angel wasn't looking down on her at that moment.

Leni released her neck with a wet _pop_ , and ran her tongue up her throat before lightly nipping at the girl's jaw. She moved to straddle Carol's hips, and she arched her chest into the girl's modest blouse, purring as their breasts smooshed together in delicious friction. Her lips trailed up, almost touching Carol's… but then, she lifted herself up and looked down on her prey. Her arms were straight, her hands on both sides of Carol's head, and her little bell was jingling beside her ear with the movement.

" _Tell me what you want, Carol…_ "

The girl's breath hitched as Leni's lips landed at the corner of her mouth; only to raise a tiny bit. And when Carol's lips parted to restore her depleted oxygen, Leni's pink tongue raked her top lip, and a surge of unimaginable need ran down her spine.

She looked into Leni's blazing blue eyes.

" _I-I can't… i-i-it's not right…_ "

Her lungs froze as Leni rested herself down on one elbow, and her other hand popped open the top button to her white blouse.

" _But isn't this what you need?_ "

Carol's hips squirmed as a heat was pooling in her body.

Leni popped another button.

" _Aren't you tired of repressing your desires?_ "

Carol's eyes clenched tight as Leni slipped a hand into her shirt and squeezed her breast through her sports bra.

She opened them and seized Leni's forearm with her shaking hand, but she didn't stop the girl. Her eyes were fiery and pleading, but she didn't say to stop.

" _We're women. This is a s-sin, Leni…_ "

Her voice was so husky, so wanton. She was so ashamed of herself, but she couldn't stop her body's passion from rising.

Leni pulled her hand out and cupped the girl's flushed cheek.

" _Then, we'll go to Hell together~_ "

Carol's protest was swallowed by Leni's mouth, as the younger girl seared their lips together and forced her tongue inside.

She felt Carol's tongue resist for only a minute, and then it was trying to fight its way inside Leni.

Leni cried out as Carol's nails slipped under her green elf shirt and scratched her back.

She purred pleasurably as Carol's skirt slipped past her knees and the girl locked her legs around Leni to keep her in place.

Leni, grinning like a fox, ground her groin against Carol's and eagerly devoured the girl's whimpers and moans.

By the time she was done, Leni had completely converted Carol over to the naughty list that year~

* * *

 **Additional Note:  
**

This version of Carol appeared in Flagg1991's _We Still Love Our Brother_ (Chapter 3: Heaven).


	4. Jingle Bells: Part 2

**Author's Notes:**

Someone recently said that loudcest was boring. That someone was just looking at the fact that sex happens. Yeah, if you look at it as blandly as that, then I'd agree. But some of us take this genre to new places, to higher heights!

My Leni has always had a pregnancy fetish~ She accidentally raped her brother~ She raped her sister, Luan, in the same way that Lori had raped her~ She killed herself and her little Lincy while lying naked under the stars in the backyard~ She made Lincoln cum in her on the family couch in full sight of all of their younger siblings, repeatedly~ She helped Luna suck Lincy off on the floor in the living room~ She has Lisa turn her into a cat-girl so she can "mate" with Luan~ She has Lincy take her bra measurements in a not-so-sisterly way~ She, along with her sisters, lure Lincy into donning a blindfold and playing a "guess who" game by feeling up their chests~

What I wrote in this chapter is something I've never seen done before. Non-con and dub-con meet each other in such a beautiful, spine-tingling, sinful way~ Call it hot, weird, disturbing, evil, or all of the above~!

But it's definitely not boring. :P

Erin the Vixen, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it~

anonymous789, "unholy" is definitely the term you are looking for. ;) I hope you enjoy how I took Carol's conversion one step further~

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

Chapter 4: Jingle Bells: Part 2

When Lincy knocked on the door to enter, Leni was giggling madly as she finished tying Carol down to a wooden chair. She stuffed Carol's own panties in her mouth before placing some tape over it to keep it in place.

" _Cumming, Lincy~_ "

She could hear the boy bouncing in excitement and that made her giggle harder. She leaned down and pecked Carol's forehead.

" _Did you ever fantasize about being like the Virgin Mary~?_ "

Carol's eyes narrowed before closing shut, a moan trying to escape her gag, when Leni licked her cheek.

" _You're not going to be given the choice, Carol~_ "

Leni placed her weight down on the girl's knees, hearing the chair creak dangerously, and she kissed the gag wetly and sloppily.

" _Now be a good girl and sit here quietly, while I get Santa to put a baby doll in your stocking~_ "

Carol's eyes widened as Leni got up with a giggle and skipped over to the door. The girl grabbed a blindfold on her way and gave a salacious wink to the audience~

" _Lincy~_ " she whined. " _I need you to put this on for me~!_ "

She slid it under the door and waited for him to give the all clear.

When she opened the door, he had on a big smile and couldn't see a thing.

 _Perfect~_

She grabbed him by the shoulders and jerked him inside. Then, she closed the door… and locked it with a sinister grin.

The boy was in his pajamas because no one can be bothered to dress on Christmas vacation, duh.

So, Leni, _laughing all the way_ , danced to her special place… right behind Carol.

" _Oh, Lincy, won't you take your clothes off and play a… Carol with me~?_ "

He unbuttoned that shirt so fast he tore a button off. He nearly tripped as he ripped his pants down and tried walking with one foot still in his briefs.

" _Silly boy, cum to me and open your present early~_ "

A sideways grin on his face, he strutted toward that heavenly voice. He stretched his arms out and paused when they landed on two plump globes of flesh.

Carol let out a muted moan as the boy groped her body and began unbuttoning her white blouse. Her eyes were wide and a little afraid, but that sinful way Leni's teeth were nipping at her ear soothed her worries away into a steady stream of rising arousal and mindless lust.

When that shirt was ripped away, Leni cried out, " _Oh, Lincy, touch me~!_ "

And he did. He pushed his hands onto the girl's bare skin and shivered in ecstasy. She was so smooth and soft, like the finest silk, like molten chocolate; pure and undefiled.

Never been touched before. But now she was _his._

The aching in his boy thingy was getting to be too much, though, so he had to cut his play short and moved down to her… skirt?

He didn't remember Leni having a long skirt before, but maybe she'd made it special for him?

He shrugged internally as he undid the belt and threw it aside and then found a zipper and tugged it down.

Soon, he and _Leni_ were both naked, and he was standing between her legs.

Leni leaned over Carol's shoulder and breathed into the girl's ear, " _Do you know what to do next, little brother?_ "

His face flushed and his body growling with pure need, he nodded and pushed forward until he felt himself prodding at the girl's leg.

" _Here, why don't I get that for you?_ "

He trembled and grabbed _Leni's_ legs forcefully as he felt the girl's slim fingers grip him and urge him lower. He groaned when he felt her slick heat mold around him tighter than any giftwrap.

Leni whispered into her partner's ear, " _Are you ready to become a woman, Carol?_ "

The girl shook her head, but she could do nothing as Leni's nails clamped onto her shoulders.

Leni looked at her brother and she whined needily, " _Push harder, Lincy~! Ahh~ give it to me!_ "

That's all his boy mind needed before it shut down and the beast inside him took over, throwing his hips forward with all the strength he had.

Carol screamed in pain through her gag, but it went on deaf ears. Tears were falling down her eyes, but she couldn't deny the pleasure that was clouding her mind.

" _Harder, Lincy! Fuck me!_ " Leni pleaded.

Carol cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, despair and surrender, as that little boy started fucking her rough and hard, ripping her virtue from her body with the cry of a demon possessed with lust… lust for _her_.

Leni rubbed the girl's shoulders for a bit until she let her fingers dance across her chest and cup her breasts.

" _How does my Lincy feel?_ "

Carol shivered as that hot breath filled her mind just as thickly as Linc's cock filled her pussy.

" _Isn't he wonderful? Isn't he everything you could've dreamt of?_ "

Carol's face was flushed and her cries drifted away into whimpering moans. Her back arched as Leni tweaked her nipples and sucked on her neck.

Lincoln was moving faster, growing thicker, getting sloppy and hazy and blurry with his motions.

Carol could feel him twitching and throbbing, faster and harder; he was growing inside her body and _not stopping!_ She turned her wide eyes to Leni only to see the girl look at her with a cheshire grin.

" _Are you close, little brother?_ "

Her eyes never left Carol's terrified, aroused, begging pupils.

" _Y-y-yeah…_ "

Leni, her eyes lidded and so dark with arousal the blue was no longer visible, breathed her last request into Carol's mouth as she removed the gag…

" _Give me a white Christmas, Lincy~_ "

…and she swallowed Carol's scream for help with her hot lips and serpentine tongue.

Carol couldn't do anything but surrender herself to her fate.

Her legs moved without conscious thought, wrapping around him and holding him tightly as he pushed into her one final time.

Her scream turned into an endless moan of hedonistic release as she felt his sperm invade her body and fill her deeply and completely.

Leni pulled back and purred when Carol tried to push forward for another kiss.

She grabbed the girl's cheek and stopped her.

Looking into Carol's eyes, Leni smiled warmly.

" _It looks like you were a good girl this year after all~_ "

* * *

Leni bounded down the steps at an alarming rate, giggling and twirling and skipping dangerously without a care in the world.

Her brother was finally broken in like a fine reindeer, and with just a little more time Lori would soon be riding on his one-horse-cock sleigh~

She landed on the last step and tipped back and flung her arms out to steady herself. "Woah." She giggled.

But then, a heavenly aroma filled her nose and she moaned in pure delight, " _Ahh~_ "

She turned to the kitchen and saw a little mouse at the counter.

The younger girl's hands were in a cookie jar, pilfering the last remains of the sweets Leni had baked for her little brother.

That wouldn't do.

That wouldn't fucking do _at all_.

Her smile fell into a frown…

Her hand dipped into her tight green elf shirt and pulled a knife from between her breasts…

And she crouched down, giving the audience a breathtaking view of her fine rear and her innocent, naked virginity.

Leni crept closer, as still as night, as swift as a shadow, her frown growing deeper when Lynn reached in for the final cookie.

When the girl pulled out a gingerbread man, she shrieked in terror as a knife impaled it to the counter. Lynn's wide eyes watched as its still-warm gooeyness oozed from its wound like blood and the blade jiggled freely from where it was lodged deeply into the counter.

Leni pushed the girl against the cabinet with her body, molding around her. She grabbed her hands and pushed them down, holding them in place with her sharp claws. She pushed her nose into Lynn's ear and breathed against her hotly, " _What do you think you are doing, little mouse?_ "

Lynn squeaked as her big sister moved around a little and thrust her thigh between her legs. An unwilling, shameful moan escaped her lips.

She tried to pry her hands away but moaned harder when Leni bit onto her neck.

" _Answer the question,_ " Leni growled into her skin, raking the mark with her tongue.

Lynn was losing her mind. She couldn't fight her body's reactions. She couldn't control her hips when they started wiggling to get comfortable… to get more pleasure. She couldn't believe this was happening!

"I-I j-just wanted s-some, Leni… they smelled s-so good!"

Leni grunted with the effort she put into suddenly thrusting hard into her sister, her thigh grinding painfully against her unprotected core and pushing her stomach harshly into the edge of the counter.

Lynn cried out, and her eyes fluttered to Leni's hand as it casually moved over to the knife and pulled it free from the murdered cookie.

"What a-are you d-doing with that knife, L-Leni?"

Leni hummed thoughtfully. "I worked really hard to make Lincy those cookies." She sighed dreamily as she arched her leg higher into her sister, bringing her to her tippy toes in pleasurable agony. "He's the bestest little brother a girl could ask for~"

But then her dreamy face changed into one of hatred as she glared down at her sister. "Then, when I go to get them and give them to Lincy for an early present, I find a _rat_ … trying to steal my precious Lincy's gift."

Lynn whimpered as the knife's flat edge rested atop her middle finger's knuckle. Her heart was beating wildly in her head.

" _Do you know what I do with rats, Lynn?_ "

The girl's throat choked painfully as she tried to force out a response. "W-w-what?"

Leni could feel the warmth of her sister's vulnerable hand beneath the icy steel in her grip. She leaned into her sister's ear and kissed her wetly. " _Part of me wants to drive you insane with guilt and shame and turn all your sisters against you; until you're so alone and sad that you'll hang yourself from the chain in the shed…_ "

The color drained from Lynn's face as she squirmed, trying to get away, and accidentally re-ignited her body's arousal. "O-oh."

She shivered as Leni's knife disappeared from view… heading toward her… downward… until she felt it slip into her boy shorts.

" _But the greater part, this time, wants you to beg for forgiveness and earn it._ "

With a quick slash, the red shorts fell open; and Lynn squeaked in terror when she felt fingers wriggle inside her panties... drifting toward her sex.

" _Do you know what I want you to do, little mouse?_ "

Lynn shook her head, afraid to move, afraid to think… unable to believe this was real.

Leni kissed her ear before slipping two fingers into her sister's tight pussy.

" _I want you to fuck yourself on my fingers, Lynn._ "

Lynn stilled her body, fighting against the urge to move, to find pleasure, as Leni's fingers explored her brazenly.

" _N-n-no, i-it's wrong, L-Leni. We're sisters!_ "

Leni growled as her other hand found that knife and laid it along her sister's pretty, slender neck.

" _You're going to do it, or I'm going to kill you and make Lincy a red velvet cake with your blood~_ "

Lynn gasped as those fingers curled inside her body and she couldn't take it anymore.

With tears flowing down her cheeks, she let her hips move and moans escape her mouth.

Leni laid the knife aside and curled her arm around her sister, trapping her arms to her sides. " _Good girl~_ "

Lynn's moans were getting higher and stronger, her hips thrusted faster. Her clit grazed her sister's stocking-clad thigh, those fingers twisted and curled in her as she pumped against them. " _Ah-ah!_ " She closed her eyes and let her head rest back against her sister's shoulder.

Leni purred rhythmically as she cradled her sister's body to her chest, as her palm cupped Lynn's pussy lips and she forced a third finger inside.

" _Moan your brother's name, Lynn. Beg him to release inside you~_ "

Lynn didn't think twice as she felt those fingers push against her, growing thicker, growing wetter with her dripping arousal. " _Linc~! God, Lincy, fuck me!_ "

Leni growled as she held Lynn tighter, pushing her harder against the counter. " _Beg him to cum in you, Lynn! I need to hear it!_ "

Lynn was _so close_ to tumbling over the edge. She was numb and on edge, terrified but running straight to the very end of that cliff. She was mindless to her lust… couldn't get enough of those fingers… couldn't fight her sister anymore.

" _Fuck! Nngh~! Cum in me, Linc! Do it!_ "

Leni's heart was pounding as she closed her eyes. She could see him there with his hands on Lynn's hips and his throbbing cock pounding into her so hard she could barely stay on her toes. " _Fill her up, Lincy~ Do it for your Leni~_ "

Lynn's lust wouldn't let her deny anything. She cried out in shame and utter bliss as her climax washed over her.

In Leni's mind, Lincoln was the one moaning, the one thrusting violently along her body… and she watched as he melded his thingy inside Lynn's, and pulled it back out to release a gushing stream of cum…

And when he turned to her, still hard, and pushed her to the ground, and entered her underneath the barrier of her miniskirt, she came, too. Her cries of pleasure mixed with Lynn's as the girls slowly fell to the ground in a heap of sweat and girl cum.

Laying on her back… her elf hat fallen by the wayside… and her stockings tainted with her and Lynn's juices down to her very toes… Leni grinned up at the ceiling.

Because Christmas Eve was fast approaching…

…and so was the moment she and Lincy would defile their oldest sister~

* * *

 **Additional Notes:  
**

That second scene was (copied and edited) from _My Only Sunshine_ , written by me~ It is the only yandere!Leni fanfic that I've seen and truly one of a kind. If you enjoy how hot, cute, and evil my Leni is in this story, then you'll be _dying_ to meet her evil counterpart in MOS~

Here's a fun fact for you all. This is the _first_ and _only_ time thus far that a character has tried to stop Lincoln from climaxing inside their body in my stories... only she surrendered to her lust-addled desires, just like they all do~


	5. Carol of the Bells

**Author's Notes:**

I enjoyed this immensely, and I'm hoping to write a sequel _next Christmas~!_

JRC1700, my stories don't go that route ever, haha. Either they all willingly, lovingly, happily share him ( _Beautiful Corruption_ and _To Know His Sisters_ ) or they try to murder each other when they feel their love interests are being taken away ( _My Only Sunshine_ ). For the record, I _love_ Leni's attitude also. It was _hawwt~!_

Erin the Vixen, I'm glad you liked it~ Shades of grey are fun to toy with.

anonymous789, it is a silent goal of mine to make everyone in this fandom appreciate how sexy Leni can be. Thank you for your reviews on this story. I know you read them, but it's nice to also hear from you~

LoudLurker, you'll never learn, will you? I hope you're reading this and your boss walks in and starts talking to you and you have to sit there, hard as a rock, until they're done with you. Hahaha! I'm glad you enjoyed it~

Dear guest, honestly, I'm surprised that you'd accuse me of blasphemy for insulting a human female... when in that _very same comment/scene_ I implied that God raped Mary. Or that I twisted numerous holy hymns to fit Leni's perverted schemes. Or that this entire story was about an underaged minor causing the rape of several women, trying hard to make one of them pregnant against her will, and turning her brother into a ball of lust that didn't care what he stuck himself inside as long as he got to cum. Or that I struck out Christ's name and replaced it with a slang version of "Incest." Seriously... I'm shocked that out of everything wrong with this story... _and the fact that you, anon, were reading this sin-fest to begin with_... that was your only complaint.

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

Chapter 5: Carol of the Bells

It was Christmas Eve and Luna Loud had never felt so _great~!_

She didn't know _whaaaaaat_ Leni did to make this gingerbread cookie crumble smoothie so _delicioussss_ , but she loved it! She asked Leni to make another one. And another one. And another one~!

Her big sis, Leni, was gonna be on Santa's nice list _for sure~!_ or Luna would sack him in his big, red, uh, sack… and turn his _silver_ _bells_ into figgy pudding.

Naw, man, Luna, in her super sexy, super rad, rockin' reindeer pinup outfit was ready for some _partying! Woo!_

Oh, wait, but first, there's Leni!

" _Heeey, Leeeeni~!_ "

The girl, in her pretty sweet Christmas elf costume and twinkling, mischievous eyes, bounced over.

"Hi, Luna!"

Luna's eyes, lidded and just a little blurry, pouted and begged, as she brought her hands up and clasped them together like she was praying to the Archangel Gabriel to deliver a sweet, sweet message on high.

" _Pwetty pwease, make me anuffer won~? A-a-and can you put a little extra of your suuuuper secret ingredient in it~!?_ "

Leni's smile fell lopsided as she nodded and brought her excited, jittery sister over to the fridge.

"Uh, huh, I'll give you as much as you'd like~"

Luna's eyes were wide and blessed as she watched Leni pour out some rum into the glass. And some more. And some more. _And some moooore~!_

There ended up not being a whole lot of anything else, but she was too far gone to really give a damn about it.

Leni leaned against the counter, her elbows resting on the edge as her left foot crossed over her right.

"So, Luna?"

Luna just finished her drink and held the glass out, silently pleading for _moooore!_

" _Yeeeah, Leni~?_ "

Leni's smiled grew stronger, wilder, and eviler.

"There's a special someone waiting for you in my bedroom~"

Luna's eyes nearly exploded, and her heart nearly gave out as it suddenly jackhammered against her ribs.

" _Is it Sam!?_ "

Leni's smile couldn't get any bigger if she tried.

" _Maybe~_ "

Luna was jittering and bouncing like a really excited puppy.

Leni leant down to her ear and whispered, " _And she's brought you a_ very special _present~_ "

Luna's pupils dilated, her heart skipped, her panties were flooded.

She wanted that gift. She wanted it so bad it fucking _hurt~!_

Leni pulled back and smacked her sister's rear.

"What are you waiting for? Go get the girl!"

Before she finished with that sentence, Luna Loud was halfway up the stairs…

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Lori Loud had never felt so angry in all her life.

"Lincoln, you asshole, you better fuck- _Mmph-Mmmmmm!_ "

"Sorry, Lori," Lincoln said as he put some tape over Lori's mouth. "But Leni told me this is how we're supposed to sing carols this year… and to put tape on your mouth if you started swearing."

Lori shook violently against the velvet-lined handcuffs that tied her four limbs to Leni's bed. Her eyes were furious and her face was defiant and full of rage.

" _Mmmphmmmm!_ " _I'm going to fuck you up so bad, Cliff will use you for a litterbox!_

Lincoln reached his hand out and patted his sister's cheek.

"I love you, too, Lori."

He smiled warmly down at her, and Lori's anger was only _slightly_ abated. Or rather, it was redirected.

Toward Leni… Satan Incarnate.

But the most fucked up thing that happened to Lori the whole evening?

They dyed her hair!

But not just any old color…

They dyed it blue, like a smurf's ass, and only in the very front-center!

She couldn't figure them out.

But before anything else could happen, the door was slammed open.

And Luna stumbled in, catching her kidney on the door handle with a yelp. She swayed to the frilly pink bed and fell against it, hiccupping cutely. Then, she looked up and her eyes sparkled.

" _SAM!_ "

Lori's eyebrows crinkled.

 _Dafuq?_

Lori felt fear though when Luna suddenly straddled her and brought her lips _really_ close to her face.

 _What the fuck are you doing, dyke!?_

Luna's eyes were big and twinkling.

" _Oh, Sam~ This is the best present anyone has ever given me~_ "

She leaned down and nuzzled her nose into _Sam's_ neck, laying tiny, sweet kisses along her throat and jaw.

" _I knew you loved me~ I knew you were just playing hard to get~_ "

She leaned up and looked down into _Sam's_ terrified blue eyes.

" _But all it took was patience and lots of love…_ "

Lori squeaked through the tape when Luna brought her lips down to her chin, when her teeth scraped along her skin.

" _And now you're all mine, just as I've always been yours~_ "

Lori's eyes widened in realization a second too late…

Luna's hands went to the collar of her shirt and Lori heard a small tear, following by a loud rip.

" _I always thought you were the braless type~_ "

Lori's heart sped up as Luna's hands grabbed her boobs and squeezed them. She clenched her eyes closed and strangled the moan trying to escape her body as Luna tugged on her nipples.

 _God, for a girl "waiting," she sure knows how to please a woman!_

Luna wiggled her ass down her lover, paying special attention as she slid over her extra naughty place~ And then, she couldn't wait anymore. She _had_ to know what Sam tasted like.

Lori nearly screamed when Luna's mouth fell upon her chest and suckled on her like a baby. Pure shame sent a lump of ice straight threw her core, only to be melted away into passionate fire because _forgive me, God, it feels too good~_

Leni came up behind her brother and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Isn't it beautiful, Lincy… how family _cums_ together on Christmas?"

His eyes were darkened with lust, his pants standing prouder than any Christmas tree; a little bit of drool was coming from his mouth.

" _Yeah, they're gorgeous…_ "

Leni hummed as Luna pulled Lori's shorts down, praised _Sam_ for her eternal beauty, and promptly dove her tongue straight into the girl's core. Leni's own pussy was wetter than any snow.

Speaking of snow…

Leni leaned down and kissed her brother's temple.

…she couldn't wait until her jolly, happy brother would take his corncob pipe and make her _cum_ to life tonight~

She was squishing her thighs together, getting her green elf socks wet from arousal.

Oh, fuck it all, she was gonna get naked _now!_

Luna snaked her tongue into _Sam's_ pussy and shivered at the hot taste.

" _Oh, Sam, you taste amazing!_ "

Lori moaned deeply into her tape, her hips squirming and writhing… trying to get away and trying to urge Luna deeper, faster, harder!

Luna pulled out her tongue and plunged two fingers in, giggling when _Sam_ arched her ass off the bed to thrust against her. She leaned up on an elbow and looked into her blue eyes. Now they were so dark and full of desire for _her._ Her body quaked in arousal. God, that look was almost enough to finish her off.

Then, she leaned back down to her _Sam's_ sacred treasure and placed a gentle kiss to her clit. She kept her lips on the tender flesh as she opened her mouth and sang:

" _Hark! How the bells, sweet silver bells-_ "

Leni pulled Lincy down into her naked lap. She'd kept on her green hat. Just that, and nothing else. And her precious little angel had on less clothes than her~

He threw his arms around her and brought his lips down to her nipple and sucked on her until she couldn't even breathe~

Leni put her hands on his hips and rocked him against her, angling his cock so he scraped her… trying to go in… prodding her, poking her, spreading just the very outer walls apart and sliding across her inner opening…

But she couldn't let him in yet~

"- _All seem to say, throw cares away-_ "

Lori's back was straining as pleasure surged through her veins like electric fire, scorching her every nerve, filling her to the very brim until tears fell from her eyes and she was terrified of what would happen once she couldn't take anymore…

Luna could sense that, as she looked across _Sam's_ pelvic mound and into her angel's eyes, and she thrusted harder, adding a third finger… scraping her with hooked fingers, twisting and pulling the pleasure straight from her body in gushing waves of heat and arousal.

 _Sam_ was an animal in bed! How did Luna get so lucky~?

" _-Christmas is here, bringing good cheer-_ "

Lincy switched to her other breast, and his hips were beginning to move on their own.

Leni could feel him trying to drive himself into her core…

She spread her legs wider, letting him sit on the ground; she pulled him toward her, let him put his candy cane in her silky wet heat… and swirled him around, letting his pre-cum lubricate her opening until she started to feel him twitch…

Reluctantly, she pulled him away, but not for long.

"Leni?"

She laid down flat on her stomach, looked into his eyes, and sucked his cock as far as she could go… and she swallowed every last drop as he came, her eyes beautiful and sincere.

She'd never tasted something more wondrous in all of her life~

"- _To young and old; meek and the bold-_ "

Lori could feel it coming. It was crashing against her, and no matter how wrong it was her body didn't care! She needed it! She needed Luna's tongue and her fingers and, God, she needed her singing voice to bringing her to higher notes than she'd ever imagined possible~!

Luna's eyes were lidded and heavy as she watched her angel swiftly approach that cliff. It wouldn't take much more now~

" _-Ding dong, ding dong; that is their song-_ "

Lori couldn't take it~! Her thighs were squeezing Luna into place, quivering and twitching and writhing. _It's too much!_

" _-With joyful ring, all caroling~!_ "

Luna leaned up and beheld her lover in all of her near-orgasmic beauty and her heart and mind filled with something infinitely stronger than any alcohol.

 _Love._

" _Sam, sing for me~_ "

Lori didn't hear her as a scream ripped through the tape, and her lungs failed to bring her air, and her heart rumbled like thunderous storms, and her ankles locked around Luna's legs and held her as tightly as she possibly could.

And then, Luna's tongue cradled her clit in a fiery hug, her fingers scraped a special bundle of nerves in her body, and she came undone.

Lincy was sitting on his back as Leni straddled him and rubbed her pussy up and down his length, making him hard again; looking into his brown eyes with her sparkling, loving blues.

" _Are you ready for your turn in our Christmas play, Lincy~?_ "

His penis was at full-mast and trying to pry her walls apart with every stroke. He was _definitely_ ready.

Leni reluctantly stood up and held out a hand to help her brother up.

And the two climbed onto the bed.

Luna had collapsed onto Lori, unconscious and snoozing.

Lori's body was heaving for air, sweaty, and her thighs were really sticky and wet.

Leni moved to their side and pushed Luna higher up so her head laid beside Lori's. Then, she moved the girl's knees so she straddled Lori's legs.

Lincy crawled between the girls' legs and grabbed Luna's ass for support. He looked down and he could see both of their clits resting against each other. Both of their pussies just waiting for him to plunge inside and fill up with Christmas joy~

Leni sang a little bit as she reached her hand out and grabbed Lincy's jingle bells, caressing him, urging him to make more cum.

She turned her head over her shoulder, arched her back so her ass stuck out toward the fourth wall, and she blew a kiss from her ruby-red lips. " _The mood is right, Linc's spirit is up~_ "

She moved until she was behind her brother and wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing her burning core against his butt and grinding against him. Her other hand moved to his candy cane and she urged him to dip it inside Luna's warm mug of hot chocolate~

" _We're here tonight and that's enough~_ "

He plunged all the way to the hilt, taking Luna's virginity, her love, her affection, and her body in one swift thrust.

Leni thrusted her hips against his, forcing him in a little more but he couldn't go any farther… he was already at the heavenly gates to her spring of life!

She pulled him back an inch and thrusted with all her might, slamming his tip against Luna's cervix and he felt her wall tremble under the assault.

They slowly grinding against Luna for a few more moments, and then Leni pulled him all the way out.

He was now fully lubricated with Leni's saliva and Luna's cum…

He was ready to rape Lori.

" _Simply having a wonderful Christmas time~_ "

She lined him up and looked into her sister's eyes.

Lori looked so scared and aroused, so confused and hurt. It was intoxicating~

Leni's hand gripped Lincoln tighter as her other snaked its way between Lori and Luna to grab her big sister's hip.

She leaned into Lincy, pressing her naked breasts into his back, and whispered, " _Are you ready to give her a Christmas present that'll truly last~?_ "

He nodded his head, swallowing thickly.

Leni's hot tongue flicked his ear lobe, her warm breath rushing against him.

" _Then, put your creamy filling inside her body for me, Lincy~_ "

She felt him pushing forward, and Lori started to squirm away… and that simply wouldn't do.

Using her nails digging into Lori's hip, she thrusted her groin into Lincoln, forcing him to impale their sister with his holly jollies.

Lori cried out as tears fell from her eyes, at the same time that Leni moaned against her brother's neck and her teeth clamped against his skin; and Lincy could do nothing more than whimper and thrust as the pain of Leni's teeth, the pleasure of Lori's girlhood, the sight of Luna's naked ass, and the heat of his three sisters filled him up with every good thing imaginable.

He was pounding into Lori, his stomach smacking roughly against Luna's butt. And he grabbed Luna's hips and squeezed her, kneaded her… soon his fingers drifted to her leaking sex and he pulled her lips apart and gazed longingly at her pink core.

Leni was in heaven, squirming against her brother's butt, relishing in his cries and Lori's muffled screams. There was no sweeter place she'd rather be on Christmas Eve.

But then, she felt her brother stop his motion and she opened her eyes to see him pulling out and abruptly shoving himself inside Luna, all the way to the hilt, and start pounding away at the sleeping girl.

She looked down at Lori's naked pussy, how wet it was from Luna's mouth and fingers working it over, and Lincy's boy thingy lubing it with his precious pre-cum, and she growled in desire.

Lincy kept pounding away at Luna for awhile, and then he popped out and slammed inside Lori, trembling as her walls squeezed him so deliciously tightly and her muffled cry fluttered to his ear. He pulled out, slowly, and pushed in as hard as he could go, with his big sister, Leni, thrusting against him.

His tip kissed Lori's womb, shaking her walls, threatening to break through. It was pure pain and torture to her, but she couldn't do anything while she was tied up. She closed her crying eyes so she wouldn't have to see her own hips writhing against him, her own pussy grinding into his boyhood and trying to make him cum inside her.

Leni purred against his ear as Lincy started whimpering and groaning for his release.

" _Are you close~?_ "

He nodded, not pausing in his thrusts.

She kissed his temple.

" _When you start to cum, pull out and put it in me, ok~?_ "

He nodded again, his brows trembling and furrowed. His body was shivering, his toes curling, his hips pushing harshly against his sisters' legs. He could hear Lori's cries getting louder as her tape began to loosen up. Her walls were rippling around him, choking him, and making every thrust tighter and more pleasurable than the last.

Lori's tears flooded her cheeks as she felt him get bigger, throb harder, and thrust faster inside her vulnerable pussy. And she was so ashamed of herself, but her body was begging him to keep going; to fill her up and go again; to never ever stop!

Leni felt his body suddenly tremble and she could see the realization in Lori's eyes, and she knew what was happening.

She pulled him off of Lori as she laid back. And the boy, without any more help, turned around and speared her with his cock all the way to her cervix… taking her virginity and her girlhood in one single push… he pumped her full of cum, his little Lincys flooding her womb with the slick dew of three sisters guiding their way.

Leni's threw her hands behind her to grab the sheets as her feet locked behind his legs and kept him from moving. She cried out, lewdly and loudly, for the whole house to hear as his sinful seed planted itself deep inside her body.

" _Lincy!_ "

When he was done, he fell to her chest and panted heavily.

"Did you like your present, Leni?"

She placed a hand on her warm tummy and smiled like the cat that caught the canary.

" _It was everything I wanted for 'Cestmas, Lincy~_ "

* * *

In front of her laptop's screen, her body sweaty and her cheeks rosy, a girl had her fingers inside her pussy as she masturbated furiously to the video she had just finished watching _live._

Oh, God, it was the hottest thing she'd ever seen! The way they tricked Luna into raping Lori, the way Lincy casually switched partners _twice_ , and one of them was out cold!

And that big finale took the cake… or the pie… or the _creampie~_

She'd never seen anything more amazing and erotic in her fourteen years of life.

Luan Loud sincerely hoped her family celebrated 'Cestmas next year because she wanted in… and she had a few kinks of her own to work out~"

Ha! Get it?

* * *

 _Merry Christmas, from AberrantScript, to all the horny, perverted, and dedicated readers out there! I hope you enjoyed your present this year~_


End file.
